Una Pequeña Ciudad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: En una ciudad tan pequeña como Karakura, todos se conocían. Todos... excepto esos dos que todo el mundo quería que se conocieran. / ¡RETO!


Una Pequeña Ciudad.

Karakura era una ciudad pequeña. Tan pequeña que solo había tres supermercados, dos escuelas que incluían primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, una clínica y un hospital. Para todo lo que quisieras tenías una o pocas opciones, pero los doscientos habitantes realmente no se quejaban.

La gente de Karakura era feliz en su sencillez. Tenían todo lo que querían al alcance y en suficiente cantidad para todos. Las calles eran seguras por las noches y ruidosas en las mañanas, pues todos se conocían y se saludaban alegremente. Existía confianza entre los vecinos a excepción de unas pocas excepciones de personas demasiado gruñonas, pero por lo demás todos eran amables y conversadores, por lo que los rumores no eran extraños de oír, y cuando se extendía un rumor en dos horas ya toda la ciudad lo sabía.

Oh, sí, todos en esa ciudad tan pequeña se conocían, y todos sabían de los nuevos rumores de moda, por más que fueran personas chismosas o no. Todos.

Todos… excepto por dos jóvenes. Un chico y una chica que nunca habían cruzado miradas a pesar de vivir en el mismo pequeño lugar. El niño huérfano adoptado por la dulce anciana que vendía sus bien cuidados vegetales a los supermercados y la hija menor del viudo dueño de la única clínica en la ciudad.

Desde chiquitines esos dos niños llamaron la atención de la pacifica comunidad. Él niño, Hitsugaya Toshiro, siempre fue demasiado maduro para su edad, demasiado frío, su apariencia física con ese cabello blanco y ojos turquesas demasiado exótica para un pueblito japonés de personas mayormente castañas o pelinegras. La niña, Kurosaki Karin, empezó a llamar la atención más que nada después de la muerte de su madre con un comportamiento totalmente inapropiado para una señorita, algunos hasta llegaron a creer por mucho tiempo que realmente se trataba de un niño por su cabello negro siempre corto y sus ojos grises siempre agrios.

Realmente nadie los asoció al principio. ¿Por qué deberían? Ellos vivían cada uno en una punta diferente de la ciudad, ni siquiera tenían la misma edad puesto que él era un año mayor que ella, y mientras que el niño llegó a ser considerado un genio infantil atlética y académicamente brillante, la niña solo sobresalió como la jovencita que jugaba futbol con los muchachos como si fuera uno más. Había solo dos escuelas en la ciudad y cada uno iba a una diferente. Ellos nunca se cruzaron.

Cuando empezaron a dejar la niñez y pasar a ser pre-adolescentes, algunos de los ciudadanos comenzaron a notar ciertas particularidades en esos dos curiosos jovencitos. Aunque realmente no era nada del otro mundo, solo unas pequeñas cositas curiosas.

Como el dueño de la tienda de dulces, que era un hombre que prestaba mucha atención a sus clientes. Su nombre era Urahara Kisuke, conocido por ser observador y misterioso, algunos juraban que la dulcería era solo una fachada para algún tipo de tráfico ilegal, aunque nadie estaba seguro porque el hombre realmente era bastante amable y buen vecino cuando no estaba queriendo estafarte. Él notó fácilmente al joven Hitsugaya Toshiro que siempre llegaba puntualmente a las tres y cuarto de la tarde todos los días a excepción de los domingos a comprarle una bolsa de amanatto. Y le pareció curioso que siempre dos o tres minutos después llegara la jovencita hija de su amigo Isshin a comprarle una barra de chocolate con almendras, también todos los días excepto los domingos. Aun así él dato no era lo suficientemente interesante como para ser contado.

También estaba Yasutora Sado o Chad, un estudiante de preparatoria que empezó a tocar guitarra junto a sus amigos en la plaza central por unos minutos antes de ir a la escuela y varias horas después de salir de clases. Él no era muy hablador, pero sí estaba bastante atento a su entorno a diferencia de lo que algunos podrían pensar. Conocía al joven Hitsugaya porque a veces le compraba vegetales a su abuela, mientras que la jovencita Karin era la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo. Siempre los reconocía cuando iban y salían de sus escuelas. El chico disfrutaba de salir temprano de su casa y desviarse un poco del camino a su propia escuela, por lo que siempre, todos los días a la misma hora, Chad notaba como ellos caminaban cerca de la plaza, aunque cada uno en una calle distinta, en direcciones opuestas. Hitsugaya a veces agitaba una mano hacia él, y Karin siempre lo saludaba animadamente. Ellos nunca cruzaron miradas, y como Chad no era el mejor conversador nunca lo comentó.

Igual estaba el caso de Kuchiki Byakuya, el hombre más rico de la ciudad que viajaba muy seguido por tener grandes empresas en otras ciudades mucho más grandes que la pequeña Karakura. Pero cuando se quedaba en su pueblito, le gustaba ejercer como profesor de Kendo para enseñar una de sus pocas pasiones a las mentes jóvenes. Un año en particular conoció al brillante genio Hitsugaya Toshiro, que ha sido su mejor estudiante hasta la fecha, y al año siguiente conoció a Kurosaki Karin, una chiquilla muy apasionada, mejor estudiante del género femenino y segunda mejor estudiante en general. Siempre pensó que sería muy interesante que los dos tuvieran un duelo, a pesar del hecho de que estaba bastante seguro de que Hitsugaya ganaría, también estaba convencido de que la terca jovencita daría una batalla memorable para no perder. Era una pena que los campeonatos entre las dos escuelas no fueran mixtos. Él podría haberlo organizo por la simple curiosidad, pero era un hombre muy ocupado y la verdad tenía mejores asuntos por los cuales preocuparse. Le mencionó el dato a su hermana menor Kuchiki Rukia y a nadie más, ella encontró el dato interesante teniendo en cuenta que la jovencita Karin era hermanita de su novio secreto del que Byakuya aún no sabía nada, sin embargo el dato tampoco fue de mayor interés para ella.

No obstante, el caso más peculiar debía ser el de Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, el niño más rico de la ciudad huérfano al cual sus tutores legales, Ginjo y Tsukishima, le daban todo el dinero que quisiera para gastarlo a su antojo mientras pudieran seguir haciendo fortuna en otras ciudades con los videojuegos que él diseñaba. Yukio era el mejor amigo barra rival de Hitsugaya Toshiro, y por bastante tiempo estuvo detrás de Karin intentando hacerla salir con él hasta que se rindió por sus múltiples rechazos y solo quedaron en amigos, por lo que de vez en cuando jugaba videojuegos con ella. Sin embargo, él nunca le habló de Karin a Hitsugaya porque sabía que probablemente a él no le habría importado, y nunca le habló de Toshiro a Karin porque no quería admitir que existía alguien mejor que él en los videojuegos. Sin embargo, después de un par de años conociéndolos a ambos, comenzó a pensar que ellos realmente podrían ser una buena pareja, porque a ambos les gustaba el kendo, el futbol, los videojuegos, ambos eran serios y maduros y también se volvían fieras cuando se enojaban. Esto le pasó por la cabeza varias veces, pero cuando le preguntó a ambos sí querían que les presentara a un posible interés amoroso, ambos le contestaron lo mismo: "no me interesa". Yukio siguió pensando que harían una buena pareja sí algún día se conocían, pero ante la contestación que dieron a su intento de presentarlos simplemente se encogió de hombros y no volvió a mencionarlo ni insistió.

Todo eso era curioso, pero no interesante para estas personas ni mucho menos para todos los vecinos en la ciudad. Esas pequeñas coincidencias pudieron quedarse en el olvido y nadie nunca habría asociado a Hitsugaya Toshiro con Kurosaki Karin… de no ser por lo que sucedió pocos meses después de que la joven Kurosaki entrara a su primer año en preparatoria.

Fue una pequeñez al principio, en realidad. Una mujer llamada Matsumoto Rangiku, mejor amiga de la dueña de la única biblioteca, Ise Nanao, inauguró la cuarta cafetería en todo el pueblo, pero era la cafetería más pintoresca y con los batidos más deliciosos. Ella era vecina del joven Hitsugaya y para su disgusto hasta actuaba como una madre para él porque siempre iba a verlo a sus competencias de Kendo y hasta empezó a llamarlo capitán al enterarse de que obtuvo ese puesto en el equipo de futbol en su escuela. También era una amiga muy cercana de Isshin y creía que Karin y su hermana gemela eran niñas adorables. Ella invitó tanto a Hitsugaya como a todos los hijos de Isshin a ir a su cafetería y con gusto les haría un descuento. Hitsugaya rodó los ojos pero accedió a su oferta, Ichigo no le hizo el mínimo caso, Yuzu dijo que tal vez aunque realmente le gustaba más la cafetería de la plaza porque allí trabajaba un chico lindo, y Karin, que era bastante tacaña, accedió a ir solo cuando Rangiku dijo lo del descuento. Entonces, un día Karin llegó a la cafetería, ordenó un batido de chocolate con menta y unos cuantos bombones, a los pocos minutos Toshiro también llegó y pidió un batido de menta con chocolate y unos bollos. Karin se había sentado junto a la ventana, y Toshiro se sentó justo detrás de ella, los dos dándose la espalda mientras degustaban sus pedidos. Rangiku los vio y de inmediato pensó que ellos podrían hacer una buena pareja, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con su negocio recién inaugurado como para acercarse a ellos, aun así, le comentó esto a Nanao y su otra amiga Isane unas horas después mientras estaba en su descanso.

Isane era una doctora en el hospital público de la ciudad, conocía al joven Hitsugaya porque normalmente era la encargada de atenderlo las pocas veces que se enfermaba mayormente por golpes de calor o dolor de garganta de tanto gritar, también en una ocasión había ayudado al doctor Kurosaki cuando su clínica estuvo demasiado llena por una pequeña epidemia, y felicitó a sus dos hijas por ser tan buenas enfermeras aun cuando en ese entonces solo tenían once años. Cuando Rangiku le mencionó que creía que Hitsugaya y Kurosaki Karin podrían hacer una buena pareja, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Los dos tenían casi la misma edad, eran muy serios y maduros para ser tan jóvenes, y muy probablemente serían capaces de soportar el gran temperamento del otro. Nanao se mostró escéptica, pero Isane creía que en verdad serían una linda pareja. Así se lo comentó a su hermana Kiyone, justo cuando ella estaba con su compañero de trabajo Sentaro y su jefe Ukitake Juushiro.

Ukitake Juushiro era un hombre enfermizo, Co-presidente de la única editorial de la pequeña ciudad. Era un hombre muy amable y querido por todos, benefactor de la biblioteca, donante recurrente al orfanato, las escuelas y el hospital. Conocía a todos los hijos de Isshin y los consideraba niños muy buenos, pero su vínculo con Hitsugaya era particularmente especial, pues adoraba al jovencito como si fuera su propio hijo o nieto, le ofrecía dulces a pesar de que este los rechazaba constantemente desde que cumplió ocho años pues alegaba ya ser un hombre, cada que no estaba enfermo iba a sus competencias sí tenía la oportunidad y siempre se preocupaba mucho por él. Desde que su protegido se convirtió en adolescente, siempre comentaba con Kyoraku, su mejor amigo y el otro Co-presidente de su editorial, lo mucho que le gustaría verlo con una noviecita que aligeré un poco su malhumor. Al escuchar la idea de que él podría tener algo con una de las lindas hijas de Isshin, se alegró mucho y de inmediato se lo comentó a Kyoraku.

Kyoraku Shunsui estaba muy interesado en los chismes, la vida amorosa de los demás siempre le pareció fascinante para incluir en una conversación con todos sus amigos en los cinco bares de la ciudad que visitaba frecuentemente. Él era muy amigo de Isshin y claro que conocía a sus hijos, y conocía a Hitsugaya por Ukitake y su compañera de copas Rangiku, que aparte era la mejor amiga de su queridísima Nanao. Cuando escuchó la teoría de una posible relación entre Karin-chan, que era una especie de mini-Nanao solo que más marimacho que intelectual, y Hitsugaya-kun, que era un mini-Nanao masculino solo que mucho más intelectual pero también atlético, supo de inmediato que eso sería algo divertido de ver. Así se lo comentó a sus amigos en los cinco bares de la ciudad, sabiendo que todos conocían a ese par, y sabiendo que el rumor se extendería como pólvora cuando todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo en que ese par de jovencitos formarían una pareja muy interesante y se verían bien juntos.

Y tuvo razón. El rumor se extendió por todo el pequeño pueblo. Rangiku siguió comentándoselo a todo aquel que se le cruzara y los amigos de los bares se lo comentaron a sus esposas, que se lo comentaron a sus madres, hermanas y cuñadas. Todos conocían al chico genio y a la chica amante del futbol, ambos eran jóvenes muy peculiares, y todos concordaron en que harían una buena pareja.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron con Hitsugaya y le preguntaron sí estaba interesado en "Karin-chan" él les dejó muy en claro que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre. Tuvieron el mismo resultado con la chica Kurosaki, que afirmó no conocer a ningún "Toshiro".

Ante la confirmación de que ellos no se conocían y que el rumor solo salió de la nada, muchas personas perdieron interés, más cuando salió el chisme del escándalo de la esposa del farmacéutico que huyó con el extranjero americano. Empero, la idea ya se había instalado en esa pequeña ciudad.

Pronto, hasta Matsumoto Rangiku, la reconocida reina del chisme en Karakura, perdió interés y se olvidó de aquel extraño rumor.

Y todo volvió a la normalidad en esa pequeña ciudad, al menos, hasta que Hitsugaya y Karin volvieron a coincidir en la cafetería de su conocida en común. Pidieron lo mismo que la vez anterior y se sentaron en el mismo lugar, ambos dándose la espalda una vez más. Ambos solos sin prestar atención al mundo que los rodeaba, mirando hacia la ventana.

Las personas comenzaron a fijarse en esos dos solitarios jóvenes, recordando los rumores que hace tiempo se habían extendido sobre ellos, pensando lo buena pareja que serían sí solo hicieran una cosa tan simple como voltear y fijarse el uno en el otro.

Durante la hora que los dos jóvenes estuvieron en la cafetería, los demás clientes no dejaron de murmurar entre ellos, mirándolos con poca o ninguna discreción, esperando por si en algún momento alguno de ellos notaría al otro. Tenían el presentimiento de que apenas se vieran obtendrían una respuesta a la cuestión que estaba circulando por la cabeza de todos los clientes de la cafetería ese día. ¿Podrían ser una pareja?

Sin embargo, ellos nunca se miraron. Él se fue primero y pocos minutos después ella también se marchó de la cafetería en una dirección contraria, dejando a todos con una sensación de insatisfacción que los llevó a no poder mantener la boca cerrada, y pronto los rumores volvieron a extenderse por la ciudad.

Shihoin Yoruichi, esposa del dueño de la tienda de dulces antes mencionado, escuchó de sus amigas Soi-Fong, una policía de alto rango, y Unohana, la doctora favorita de la ciudad, del rumor que había acerca de un posible romance entre el protegido de Ukitake y una de las hijitas de Isshin, por lo que, sabiendo de la naturaleza protectora de su gran amigo con sus niñas, decidió hablarle acerca del chisme en una de sus noches de jugar cartas con su marido. Estuvo bastante decepcionada cuando no obtuvo la reacción celosa que esperaba, ya que el hombre se mostró sorprendentemente de acuerdo con la idea.

Kurosaki Isshin era muy buen amigo de Matsumoto Rangiku, y por ende ya conocía a su casi-hijo por supuesto ¡y adoraba al pequeño gruñón! Lo aprobaba completamente para ser su yerno, sobre todo porque hasta ahora no se le ocurría nadie más que pudiera sobrevivir al temperamento de su preciosa hijita Karin. Sin embargo, sabía que ellos no se conocían y no tenía planeado presentarlos. Era un firme creyente de que sí algo tenía que pasar, entonces eventualmente pasaría. Además, sería entretenido ver las cosas desde lejos sí es que de verdad llegaba a pasar.

Urahara, al finalmente escuchar el rumor, decidió comentarle a su esposa del pequeño dato curioso de sus dos clientes de las tres de la tarde. Yoruichi lo encontró interesante y decidió decirlo en la próxima reunión de las damas de Karakura, donde Rangiku también se enteró del resurgir del chisme y chilló al encontrar otro dato pequeño de lo que parecía ser la nueva pareja favorita de la ciudad. Rukia también estaba ahí y escuchó con atención todo lo que se decía en la reunión respecto a la hermanita de su novio y el hermanito adoptivo de su compañera de universidad Hinamori Momo.

Rukia no estaba muy interesada en la vida amorosa de otras personas, pero sí encontraba la idea de ese par bastante adorable, así que se lo comentó a Yuzu, hermana gemela de Karin, ya que al ser la que más la conocía ella debería saber sí había una posibilidad de que esa pareja se convierta en una realidad. Yuzu, después de chillar tan fuerte como Matsumoto Rangiku el día anterior, le aseguró que no podía pensar en una pareja más perfecta para su hermana unos minutos menor.

Yuzu conocía muy bien a su hermana, y aunque no conocía casi nada a Hitsugaya Toshiro, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un futuro cuñado perfecto. Una vez fue a comprarle verduras a su dulce abuelita y él fue el que la atendió, mostrándose como un perfecto caballero. Era exactamente lo que su amada hermana necesitaba en su vida.

Al saber que contaban con la aprobación de la hermana gemela de la chica en la pareja favorita de la ciudad, los rumores se esparcieron con más fuerza.

Yasutora Sado o Chad, ahora en la universidad, escuchó los rumores cuando sus amigas Rukia y Orihime lo conversaban alegremente ajenas a su presencia, y decidió acercarse a Ichigo para preguntarle porqué sí su hermana era novia de Hitsugaya nunca caminaban juntos hacia la escuela y ni siquiera parecían notarse. Ichigo estaba en compañía de su amigo Ishida Uryuu cuando se acercó con su pregunta, y ambos tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no corriera directo a asesinar al adolescente de cabellos blancos apenas escucho que era novio de su preciada hermanita. Una vez se sentaron tranquilamente en una banca Ishida procedió a explicarle que ese era solo un rumor que la gente de la ciudad se había inventado probablemente porque se quedaron sin chismes jugosos desde que la esposa infiel del farmacéutico se marchó con el extranjero. A lo que Chad contrarrestó que el chisme podría ser real, ya que siempre los veía caminar cerca de camino a sus escuelas cuando tocaba en la plaza, tal vez un día de esos se encontraron y se conocieron, eso provocó que Ichigo volviera a saltar por lo que Uryuu tuvo que volver a tranquilizarlo.

Yamada Hanataro era estudiante de medicina en la única universidad de la pequeña ciudad de Karakura, y casualmente pasaba cerca de los tres amigos mientras lloraba de desesperación al no entender ni una palabra de lo que decía su libro de microbiología. Como su mente estaba atenta a cualquier posible distracción para sacarlo de su miseria, sus oídos captaron la conversación de Kurosaki Ichigo, al que consideraba su amigo pese a que él tendía a olvidar su nombre, y sus dos mejores amigos. Recordó lo interesada que estaba su heroína Unohana Retsu por el rumor del protegido de Ukitake y la hermana menor de Ichigo y la próxima vez que visitó a la mujer decidió contarle lo que había escuchado, ganándose unas palmaditas en la cabeza que lo hicieron sonreír.

Unohana se encargó de transmitir el chisme en la próxima reunión de damas de Karakura, por lo que al poco tiempo muchos de los visitantes regulares a la plaza de la ciudad se fijaron en el curioso dato de como el par de adolescentes siempre pasaba a la misma hora en calles paralelas en direcciones contrarias, siempre con sus ojos al frente sin notar la presencia del otro.

La gente comenzó a frustrarse aún más al ver todas las oportunidades desperdiciadas que tenían de conocerse. Era como sí el destino los empujara cerca pero nunca lo suficiente, o como sí ellos sin saberlo pelearan contra eso. Bastante contradictorio, sí, un poco ilógico, también, pero aún lo suficientemente romántico como para mantener el interés de todos los chismosos en la ciudad.

Matsumoto no podía dejar de despotricar al respecto. ¿Están destinados a estar juntos o no? ¡¿Por qué el destino no podía dar señales más claras?! A todos les encantaba la idea de esos dos juntos, o bueno, a casi todos, teniendo en cuenta la mala reacción de Ichigo al enterarse, cosa que también ya había sido comentada por todos mientras se preguntaban sí Hitsugaya podría sobrevivir a la relación con la Kurosaki más joven.

Inoue Orihime, ayudante del panadero de uno de las seis panaderías en la ciudad y estudiante de enfermería, era una buena amiga de Rangiku pese a la diferencia de edad, y escuchar los rumores tanto de ella como de su buena amiga Kuchiki Rukia la hizo estar convencida de que el adorable Toshiro-kun y la linda Karin-chan estaban enamorados y tenían un matrimonio secreto aun siendo menores de edad que no podían revelar porque sí no el escuadrón de piratas anti-rábanos los secuestrarían para ponerlos a trabajar en su huerta junto a muchos chappys secuestrados. Cuando les comentó el asunto a sus amigas, Tatsuki-chan le palmeó la cabeza y dijo que dejara de comer tanta azúcar, pero Riruka-chan pareció muy interesada en el asunto y dijo que indagaría más.

Dokugamine Riruka era una chica rebelde, escapó de una gran ciudad buscando una vida más satisfactoria, solo para quedar atrapada bajo el cuidado de su tío Ginjo, al que obedecía solo porque era mejor lidiar con él que con sus padres y hermana, eso la llevó a tener que convivir con el chiquillo huérfano que su tío debía cuidar, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, que era un par de años menor. Cuando el niño creció, él y Riruka se hicieron más cercanos, y una vez superó su flechazo con Kurosaki Ichigo se interesó en el mocoso y acabaron siendo novios oficiales hace unos meses. Ella sabía que él era muy amigo de Hitsugaya, pese a que decía solo estar con él por querer superarlo, y también sabía que a veces iba a jugar videojuegos con la hermanita de su ex flechazo. Cuando le comentó a su novio de los rumores, él cayó al suelo rodando de la risa. Aparentemente Yukio había sido el primero en pensar que ese par podrían ser una buena pareja, solo que ellos no accedieron a su único intento de presentarlos y él dejó el tema, y ahora le causaba mucha gracia que todo el mundo estuviera hablando de eso. Riruka decidió no perder el tiempo y contó el nuevo dato a Orihime, Tatsuki y Rukia, que pronto se encargaron de que Matsumoto lo supiera.

Ya más que frustrada porque aún la pareja favorita de la ciudad no se conociera aun con todas las señales, Rangiku decidió que era hora de intervenir y se acercó a Hinamori Momo, la hermana mayor adoptiva de Toshiro. Momo ya estaba enterada de los rumores y ya había interrogado a su hermanito al respecto, pero él negaba conocer a ninguna Karin y tampoco parecía tener interés en conocerla pese a que tampoco era ajeno a los rumores que estaban en boca de todos. Él creía que eran simples locuras. Momo se había topado en el supermercado algunas veces con las gemelas Kurosaki y ambas les parecían niñas encantadoras, así que aprobaba cualquier relación que Toshiro pudiera tener con la menor de las chicas.

Con la aprobación casi completa de las dos familias, ya casi todos en Karakura estaban emocionados por la futura relación. Toshiro y Karin podrían no conocerse, pero estas personas estaban comenzando a suponer cómo sería su boda. Había pocos que estaban en contra de la pareja, siendo Ichigo la principal oposición, pero también había casos de otras personas.

Estaba el caso de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, profesor de biología en las dos preparatorias y otras materias en la universidad, padre de Kurotsuchi Nemu cuya madre era completamente desconocida para todos en la ciudad, la niña solo apareció en la escuela primaria un día de la completa nada y creció siendo una hija extremadamente obediente hasta el punto que algunos sospechaban de abuso, pero nadie tenía pruebas suficientes. Kurotsuchi enseñaba a los dos adolescentes y creía que los dos eran unos irreverentes. Según él "ninguna cría decente podría salir de esos dos", aunque Urahara, que también parecía tener cierto interés en las ciencias, discrepaba en esto diciendo que sí tenían niños seguramente serían maravillosamente inteligentes y atléticos, aumentando la emoción de los que apoyaban a la pareja.

Otros que no apoyaban la relación eran Hirako Shinji y Sarugaki Hiyori, los dueños de un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida. Shinji simplemente decía que la linda Karin-chan era demasiado sexy para alguien como Hitsugaya Toshiro, que siempre se estaba creyendo superior a otros chicos acusándolos de pervertidos. Cuando otros señalaban que el joven le dijo eso por coquetear con su hermana adoptiva, Hirako rápidamente huía. Hiyori, por otro lado, siempre se había llevado mal con ambos jóvenes, Hitsugaya simplemente la desesperaba, y Karin solía caerle bien hasta que vio lo bien que se desarrolló y comenzó a acusarla de colocarse implantes, lo que provocaba que ahora cada vez que se crucen tengan fuertes discusiones. Ella decía que dos pelados tan insoportables se ahorcarían el uno al otro en la primera hora de noviazgo.

El resto de la pandilla de amigos de Shinji y Hiyori también se oponían a la pareja pero más que nada por apoyar a sus amigos, después no tenían otro argumento. A Kensei, Love y Rose les daba igual, Hachi prefería no opinar y Lisa era la única que estaba a favor, puesto que afirmaba que los dos eran lo suficientemente atractivos para ser una buena pareja sexual, y que debido a sus prácticas en deportes Karin sería lo suficientemente flexible para que Hitsugaya la ponga en la posición que prefiera. Todos retrocedían con disgusto al escuchar a Lisa, prefiriendo por una vez que ella estuviera en contra solo para no tener que escucharla decir eso, todos excepto Mashiro, que también era otra que estaba de acuerdo.

Otras que se oponían eran el grupo de chicas que siempre se la pasaban en la única discoteca de la ciudad. Ellas eran chicas de mala reputación, temidas por las mujeres casadas por su racha de destruir matrimonios poco sólidos. De ellas Candice era la que más se oponía, presumiendo que sí el chiquillo atractivo Hitsugaya iba a fijarse en una mujer, entonces la primera sería ella. Bambietta simplemente odiaba a Karin porque ella al crecer le había robado el puesto de pelinegra más hermosa en la ciudad. Meninas decía estar del lado de Candy. Y a la más joven de ellas Liltotto simplemente no le importaba. En cuanto a Giselle… nadie estaba realmente seguro de querer escuchar su opinión, no cuando aún no se habían despejado del todo los rumores de ella siendo realmente un él. Hablando de ese rumor, el que lo inició fue Ayasegawa Yumichika, quien estaba a favor de la pareja porque en su opinión harían "bebés hermosos", su mejor amigo Ikkaku, sin embargo, era uno de los que estaba en contra, puesto que también era amigo de Ichigo y afirmaba que no le daría su bendición a la pareja hasta que Hitsugaya derrote a Ichigo en un duelo justo con katanas reales.

Aparte de los ya mencionados no había muchos más que se opusieran. Soi-Fong decía que era una ridiculez hasta que se enteró de que Yoruichi también apoyaba la pareja y cambió a ser una fiel seguidora, obligando a su subordinado Oomaeda a decir que estaba a favor de la pareja también, aunque él antes también se había declarado en contra. Hisagi Shuuhei no había creído que fuera una buena idea hasta que se enteró que su amada Rangiku estaba a favor, todos sabían que él la amaba pese a que estaba casada con Ichimaru Gin, pero aun así insistía en complacer a la mujer. Kira Izuru tenía sus dudas puesto que había creído que Toshiro tenía un complejo de hermana y estaba enamorado de Momo, pero esta misma le pegó en la cabeza y aseguró que eso no era verdad por lo que pasó a apoyar la pareja también, más cuando Momo aceptó salir con él. Yamamoto, el hombre más anciano del pueblo, no lo aprobaba hasta que se enteró de los buenos valores morales que tenían ambos jóvenes y decidió que serían buenos padres para criar niños muy bien educados que serían buenos ciudadanos.

Habían más personas, como Sasakibe Chojiro, sobrino de Yamamoto, Iba Tetsuzaemon, el veterinario de la ciudad, y Asano Keigo, amigo de Ichigo y pervertido oficial de la ciudad, o los hombres que siempre se la pasaban en el bar como Nnoitra, al cual su prometida Nel lo dejó por Grimmjow el que estaba detrás de las apuestas ilegales en la ciudad, y Starrk, que era padre soltero aunque a veces parecía que su hija Lilynette era la que tenía que cuidarlo. De todas esas personas no se sabía su opinión, pero eran tan cero a la izquierda en esa pequeña ciudad que a nadie le importaba realmente.

Se sabía que incluso a la prisión había llegado el rumor, pues criminales como Yammy, Aaroniero, Zommari, Barragan, Bazz-B, Cang Du y As Nodt hacían apuestas con guardias acerca de cuándo se juntaría la parejita, todo de la mano del guardia Grimmjow, siempre y cuando el guardia Ulquiorra no estuviera mirando.

Por meses, la atención de toda la pequeña ciudad de Karakura estuvo centrada en los dos adolescentes Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin, todos atentos esperando presenciar el momento en que finalmente se conocieran, preguntándose qué sucedería cuando pasara, temiendo haber equivocado todas las señales por más claras que fueran.

Finalmente, hartos de todos los atosigantes vecinos que no paraban de hablar de un romance ficticio con una persona que no conocían, Toshiro y Karin se despidieron de sus familias y decidieron ir a buscar un poco de paz a la cafetería de Matsumoto Rangiku, sabiendo que ella estaba demasiado ocupada allí como para molestarlos con más insistencias acerca de estupideces.

Cuando el pueblito se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigían los dos miembros que conformaban la pareja favorita de la ciudad, muchos jadearon y los celulares comenzaron a sonar, enterándose pronto que los dos se dirigían casi al mismo tiempo a la cafetería de Matsumoto, por lo que una multitud de personas se dirigió al lugar con toda la discreción que era posible en una gran multitud de casi la mitad de la ciudad. Los que estaban más cerca de la cafetería aprovecharon y entraron, los que no tuvieron que quedarse afuera, dejando libres las mesas en las que el par siempre se sentaba, claro, casi apedrean a un pobre iluso cuando quiso ocupar una de las mesas tan preciadas.

Finalmente, Hitsugaya fue el primero en llegar, obtuvo su orden y se sentó justo a tiempo para no ver a la Kurosaki cuando ella ingresaba al lugar para hacer su pedido también, ella tampoco lo notó cuando se sentó en su mesa. Los dos de nuevo se daban la espalda, solo que esta vez en vez de mirar por la ventana él miraba un libro y ella su celular, por fortuna para la gran multitud de personas descontentas agrupadas fuera de la cafetería, que no podían hacer más que resoplar al ver que aún no se notaban.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, la ansiedad en los vecinos iba creciendo. Ellos bebían sus batidos y comían sus bocadillos con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo, aun viéndose extremadamente solitarios cuando ignoraban completamente a su alma gemela sentada a pocos centímetros. ¡Ellos podrían estar compartiendo esos bocadillos y teniendo una agradable conversación ahora mismo! Pero no. Estaban con la espalda encorvada y los hombros caídos, totalmente perdidos en sus propios mundos.

La solución era tan fácil, ellos simplemente tenían que voltearse y notarían al amor de su vida. Algo tan fácil y sencillo y aun así no eran capaces de hacerlo. Y nadie quería intervenir, querían ver sí el destino los haría juntarse por su cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo eso los estaba frustrando.

¿Qué tal sí esta era la última oportunidad que tendrían para verlos juntos?

Finalmente, su peor pesadilla se cumplió. Hitsugaya terminó su batido primero y todos pensaron que se iba a ir, pero en cambio siguió leyendo un poco más su libro antes de cerrarlo justo cuando la joven terminaba su propio batido y guardaba su celular. Los dos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y todo el mundo contuvo la respiración.

Miraron expectantes como se colocaban sus abrigos y casi gritan de frustración al verlos comenzar a voltear en direcciones opuestas, pero entonces… el libro y el celular cayeron al suelo, uno frente al otro. De inmediato ambos se hincaron a recoger sus pertenencias ignorantes de las grandes sonrisas en los rostros de todos los ciudadanos… sonrisas que poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo al ver que simplemente recogieron sus cosas con sus ojos puestos en las mismas y las guardaron nuevamente volteando una vez más para seguir sus caminos en direcciones opuestas. De nuevo sin haberse notado.

¡Oh, suficiente!

El destino ya había hecho lo suyo, muchas veces. Las señales eran tan claras que en poco tiempo comenzarían a brillar y no quedaba duda en ninguna mente de los ciudadanos de que esos dos no se conocían no porque el destino no quiera, sino que por su completa falta de interés en salir de sus burbujas.

Pero estas personas ya habían tenido suficiente, esto era el colmo. ¿Cómo esperaban que siguieran sin interferir cuando el destino prácticamente había puesto un cartel de neón frente a sus rostros y ellos lo ignoraron como si nada? Era claro que necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito, y estarían más que feliz de hacer el honor.

Cuando escucharon una muchedumbre histérica gritando fuera de la cafetería, Toshiro y Karin frenaron sus pasos a pocos metros desde donde antes habían caído sus pertenencias, con la confusión escrita en sus rostros. Fue el grito perfectamente coordinado de todas las personas dentro de la cafetería lo que finalmente los hizo entender qué rayos estaba pasando allí.

-¡OH, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡YA VOLTÉENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

Los dos adolescentes se estremecieron, luego miraron a la derecha y a la izquierda, intentando ubicar qué se suponía que tenían que ver, antes de finalmente girar sobre sus talones y encontrarse cara a cara uno frente al otro.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Muchos olvidaron la capacidad de respirar mientras fijaban sus ojos en una escena que aunque soñaron que pasara, realmente jamás esperaron que se volviera realidad.

Allí estaba la pareja favorita de Karakura, finalmente se habían visto. Los dos parpadearon, pareciendo confundidos al principio, y muchos temieron que simplemente volverían a darse la espalda y seguirían sus caminos por separados, pero lo que sucedió a continuación los asombró.

Ellos se quedaron mirándose. Algo tan simple como eso era tan significativo, era la prueba que habían estado buscando de que el destino existía y jugaba a favor de los enamorados, puesto que para esa pequeña ciudad no hubo nada más hermoso que ver a esos dos jóvenes perderse en los ojos del otro mientras lenta pero seguramente comenzaba una bonita historia de amor con la persona que siempre estuvo allí cerca y nunca pudieron notar.

Los vecinos suspiraron felizmente, satisfechos al ver las chispas comenzar a surgir entre Toshiro y Karin. Y entonces, todos siguieron su camino y volvieron a ocuparse de sus propias vidas, esperando con ansias el próximo chisme que la incipiente pareja traería para que en una pequeña ciudad como la suya tuvieran algo interesante de lo que hablar.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este fanfic fue UN RETO que me hizo la autora M.k.F a cambio de q actualizara su fanfic e.e

El RETO consiste en: Crear un One-shot en el que menciones a más de 50 personajes de Bleach y que al menos la mitad tenga una pequeña relevancia, y debe haber solo uno o dos dialogos en todo el fic.

La verdad perdi la cuenta de cuantos personajes mencione, pero creo q si son más de 50 xD Y la mitad tuvo una pequeña relevancia en la historia, ya q fue importante pasar el rumor para expandirlo así llegarían al punto en el que gritarían para hacer que Toshiro y Karin se conozcan por fin uwu

Ojala haya podido cumplir bien con el reto y ojala actualice ese fic pronto :'c Y ojala q a ustedes les haya gustado esta cosa rara xP

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
